Typically gage apparatus for measuring lengths of structures or for determining a length of a fastener to be installed into a structure rely on internal mechanical components requiring physical movement and contact with each other to obtain the measurement. These gage apparatus often require the measuring mechanism to be powered by compression of a human hand or an internal mechanical mechanism. This introduces variables that may lead to fatigue, mechanical wear, break-down, or an increase in error likelihood.
A system and method is needed to measure lengths of structures or for determining a length of a fastener to be installed into a structure while reducing or eliminating one or more issues of the existing gage apparatus.